Love between two friends
by Scarfaceluver
Summary: Sean and Joanie start a relationship and enocounter a lot of problems. Read as they get married have children and see if their passionate relationship destructs
1. Prolouge and the Past always comes back

Chapter 1  
  
The sun beamed in the robust window, causing the tired raven-haired man to awaken, from his deep slumber. He smiled as he realized that his goddess was still lying motionless beside him. Her legs laid intertwined between his, his right arm laid protectively around her small waist, and their faces rested mere inches part.  
Sean loved waking up like this, Joanie was his angel and could not live with out her. Many people doubted their union, but he knew their love was real. He never felt this way about another person in his life. Joanie was kind, sensitive, and in a whole the perfect lover. Everything about her was perfect, despite her troubled childhood. He slowly moved his right hand down her waist and on to her soft leg, allowing himself to gently grip her tanned skin in his fingers. Her body and beauty mesmerized him, he could look into her cool blue eyes and find himself lost in their pure beauty. Suddenly his roaming hand was stopped in mid caress and held on Joanie's waist. Sean looked to his right and to the pillow beside him. " Hey" Joanie yawned, trying to rid herself of the tired feeling she was experiencing. " Hey beautiful" Sean greeted his fiancé, smiling cheerfully and softly kissing her red lips. "You were staring at me again? I told you that's not normal." Joanie joked, stroking Sean's bearded face, laughing to herself at her witty comment. "I can't help it, you are beautiful" Sean gushed. He was proud of his fiancés looks and loved her to show her fit body off in tight clothes, which barely covered anything, mainly as they were easier to rid off when he needed to. "How long were you awake?" Joanie asked, covering her body up more with the silk bed cover. "Not long, the damn sun woke me up again, its them damn curtains, I told you there no good." Sean complained, bashing his free hand against the bed. Joanie just laughed at her cranky fiancé, he was always like this when he was awoken early, especially if they had a late night. He would get worked up over the silliest things. " Maybe I should make it up to you then." Joanie commented, raising an eyebrow, and changing the tone of the conversation completely. Not that Sean was complaining, whatever Joanie did, she turned him on and knew exactly how to provoke him. " Hmm, I think so" Sean agreed, pulling Joanie closer to him and into a long lingering kiss, that sure enough turned into unbridled passion. Their hands roamed freely around each other's naked flesh. Joanie positioned her self flat on the bed and eagerly waited for Sean to rejoin their lips back together. " Dad" A small voice called from outside the closed door. " In a minute" Sean said, eager to continue. "Come in Katie" Joanie responded, pushing Sean beside her and covered them both with the dark blue silk sheet. The door slowly creaked open and the little girl ventured into the plainly adorned room. She smiled as she saw the two familiar faces lying in the bed, hand in hand. " Good morning dad, good morning Joanie" The sweet girl greeted. Her hair was all messed up and her tiny short set was crumpled from being slept in. There was a profound resemblance between her and her father and they both shared the same temperament. " Hi sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?" Sean asked his innocent little daughter, who was now lingering nearer the king-size bed. " Yeah, until Jessie jumped on me this morning." Katilyn complained, at her older brother for disturbing her needed sleep. " Come on go in the kitchen, I'll come and make you breakfeast."Sean smiled at his daughter pointing at the kitchen, so he could dress. " Ok, Joanie will you do my hair?" Katilyn sweetly asked, twirling her day old pigtails around her stubby fingers " Sure, me and your dad will out in a minute." Joanie answered, returning Katilyns warm smile. Katilyn had always got along with Joanie and when she and Sean go together they quickly became close. They share many girls nights, with sweets, chocolates, make up and hair styling.  
Katilyn nodded in agreement and left for the kitchen to wait for her hair to be done. Sean rapidly turned on his side again, and met Joanie with a mouth-watering kiss. They had been interrupted, but both really didn't mind, as they had the whole day with the kids. An activity they both loved to do, especially in the summer months as they could stay for weeks. " I'll go and make Katilyn some breakfast, you go and have a shower and get dressed." Sean commented, raising from the bed and pulling on his blue shorts that he had disregarded the night before. He winked at Joanie before skipping out the room. Sean always made breakfast, unfortunately Joanie was not a great cook. Despite being able to handle herself against more powerful men, she could not even cook the simplest meal. Sean was always considerate and allowed Joanie to take a long shower, to allow her muscles to rest. He handled the kids and calmed them down by the time she was fished with her shower. They seemed to have the perfect life.  
" Good shower?" Sean asked, looking back from the sofa. Joanie had just got out the shower, and put on a white top and shorts. He watched her butt move as she walked, boy that was a sight. Joanie shuffled beside Seans comforting arm, he had prepared breakfast quickly and the kids, Jesse and Katilyn eat it just as quick. By the time Joanie had her shower, they were both in the other bathroom getting ready too. They had a fun day planned, the beach, dinner, cinema, what ever the kids wanted to do, they would. Family was all that mattered at the moment, and despite the kids not really being hers, Joanie cared deeply for them It made her reconsider her life and her apprehensions of not having her own. Sean was not the perfect dad, he had his vices, but you could tell the strong bond and feelings her had with his kids. Sean loved them unconditionally. Because of her tragic childhood, he didn't want to bring children into this world as she felt she would not give them the life they truly deserved, however, she had also never had the stability of Sean in her life before, he was the best thing that ever happened to her and he helped her thorough a lot, even before they got together romantically, they were close friends and were always there for each other. Now being engaged their bond was it its strongest, no one could break it, they were at their strongest, spending nearly all their spare time together. "I love you." Joanie said, rubbing Sean's leg and tightly gripping his hand. They would often share their true feelings to each other, no matter how soppy and were always over affectionate, why should they hide their love???? "Ok." Sean responded turning his attention back to the wide screen television. " Hey." Joanie acted offended, striking his stomach hard and quick. "I love you to baby" Sean finally admitted, no joking this time. They had both grown serious and shared a deeply intense stare. Full of deep feeling and amour. They could both joke around, yet still know each other still had strong feelings for the other, no one could spoil that.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Hey honey." Joanie greeted Sean running up to the hallway to see her returning man. His eyes were heavy and his hair was ruffled. His life had been a blur for over a year and a half. Ever since Terry said she wanted a divorce. Well not exactly told, but showed. Sean had been looking forward to coming home from a week away from his family, even though he had been having problems with Terry, they said they would work things out, Sean was spending less time at home and his short temper was getting worst. The littlest thing would set him off, even the innocent comments from his kids would cause problems. Terry was tiring of Sean's degenerating behavior, and suspected rightly that he was becoming dependent on drugs again. Sean would not talk properly and this caused tension in their marriage, after twelve years their relationship had lost its passion. They would no longer kiss, let alone have sex.  
Sean returned to Minnesota after a five-hour road trip, and decided to surprise Terry with a bunch of roses. He opened the door and expected to be welcomed by his families open arms, but instead found the bottom floor completely empty. Jesses bike stood upright in the kitchen, next to a box of Katilyns Barbie dolls. He laughed to himself as he gazed at the box, each was dressed coordinated with the next. All had their hair beautifully put up and not one bit of dirt lay on its rubber skin. Strolling through the kitchen, he saw an unfamiliar object sitting across the dining room table. A leather jacket, that was about three times bigger then Sean's and stunk of cheap aftershave. Angered, Sean gripped the jacket and stormed up the stairs. Laughter pervaded the air and was coming from his and Terry's grand room. The room he shared with his wife and was unwilling to share with anyone else. No wonder Terry was unwilling to come near him. Listening to the laughter, he heard a faint giggle, he recognised as Terry's followed by a deep, hearty laugh. Not able to take it any more he burst to the room, to see Terri spread eagle with a man on top of her. Not waiting for a response, Sean flung the bedside lamp and lunged for the man, not worried about his own health. He needed revenge. Terry screamed in the background urging Sean to leave him alone, the man had no fight, he just took three punches that drew blood from his nose. Seeing the blood, Sean rose from the man and stared at his life, Terry. Despite their problems, deep down he still loved Terry, they had been through so much together, and they had good times and bad times. Now it was ruined. Terry didn't even care that he had found them, she had no love for him anymore and would not even return his gaze. He exited the same way he entered, and stormed down the stairs, his kids were not there, no wonder, Terry planned a dirty night of passion, not wanting the kids to know, so they could tell Sean. He felt like such an n idiot.  
That night he checked into a hotel, with a bottle of pills and drink, not really caring what happened. His life was in turmoil, his wife was sleeping with someone else, and he had no life anymore. He got half way through the pills, when his cell phone began to ring. He gazed, drunkenly at the phone, barely able to read who was ringing. Luckily it was Kevin and he helped Sean through it. He got on the first plane and got Sean through it. His depression lasted nearly four months, got fired from his job, but then met Joanie again, easing the pain.  
"Hi" Sean responded, returning Joanie's warm smile, and leaped into her even warmer arms. He needed a hug, her arms offered protection, and he felt eased in her arms. She gently rubbed his dark long hair, and pulled his soft face closer to kiss his tender lips. Sean had to leave in a hurry, and this was their first kiss of the day. "Mmmm." Sean moaned, deepening the kiss, and tightening the grip he had around her small waist. The kiss grew more passionate and deeper, as it went on. The day was stressful for them both, they needed release and this was it. They were always passionate and affectionate, their favorite thing to do was kiss, and Sean loved to kiss Joanie, everywhere. He could spend the whole night kissing her, but tonight was different, relaying the events of his troubles of his marriage, caused a high tension in Sean's mind, he needed to take his mind off it and knew Joanie would be willing to aid him in this mission. "Calm down." Joanie laughed, easing her grip on Sean's back, allowing him to rid her of her skimpy work out tank top. It landed in a heap beside the coach. " Can't, I need you now." Sean simply stated, rapidly kissing Joanies neck and bare breasts. Sean was not backing down, he quickly lead Joanie to the sofa, and eased her softly to lie down. Joanie laughed as Sean tried to gently lie on top of her, he could never be elegant, and nearly stumbled onto the floor. By the time he had joined her, his silk shirt was on the floor and his pants were unzipped. With him safely on top of her, Joanie reached for his hands, she brought them round to her thighs and stared intensely into his dark eyes. She could see the ardent look in his eyes, the irascible Sean had disappeared that was plodding around the house the night before. Sean sat, arms folded, staring vehemently at the television, ignoring Joanie, and only looking at her when she made a noise. He was apprehensive about the day ahead, but kept most of the emotions in. His wanted to keep them in, not to worry Joanie. She finally got him to talk when hey laid in bed. She sat on top of him and pinned him down, and would not let him up, until he spoke of her feelings. Sometimes Joanie would have to uncover Sean's feelings, as he would feel, he would have to keep them in as he would with Terry. By the end of the night, they had ironed out Sean's feelings, and lay side by side as normal.  
The affectionate couple continued their fondling and rolling around for about an hour. Discovering new ways to pleasure each other. Sean was his normal rugged self, harshly coddling his bride to be malleable skin, while Joanie acted in a more passive manner, by covering Sean's robust body and swiftly abrading his chest. Their body movement was in sync, they knew what each other liked and could carry on for hours. This time it got the most passionate it had ever been, both of their bodies thrust to each other's need, slowly at first but then in an impetuous fast pace. Sean lead their conquest for pleasure, and pinned Joanie's arm downs, they were getting wild, every dense thrust nearly catapulted them both on to the floor, that's how wild they were.  
" Finally" Scott yelled to the jaded couple, which had just sluggishly strolled into the active Night Club. They did plan to meet their friends two hours earlier, but their rendezvous lasted a lot longer then they both expected. "Hey man." Sean replied, unable to keep the smile off of his luxuriant face. Sean had wanted to stay longer at home, after an hour of harmonious love making, Joanie decided to jump into the shower, to start to get ready. Unfortunately, Sean did not listen to the plan that he would stay waiting on the bed while Joanie washed and got ready. Within three minutes, Sean was behind her in the shower, butterfly kissing her neck and provocatively rubbing her ass. She tried to squirm away from his reach, but he firmly pulled her closer to him again. After three attempts, Joanie gave up and let Sean maneuver her against the glass wall. This spontaneous outburst lasted a further half hour, realizing their friends were waiting for them, they finally hurried to change and make their way to the club. " Why you guys so happy?" Rico asked, shuffling the group to the right, sop the couple could join them on the plush bench. The table was full of drinks already, and the group had planned to have a serious party night. " We just had a good time." Joanie responded, giggling to herself and squeezing Sean's hand. "Oh please" Antonia responded raising her eyes at the agonizing sweet couple before her. She hated the fact that they were so in love and she had no one rally. She had not enjoyed a monotonous relationship, and felt all she was good for was one nigh stands. " You want a drink baby?" Sean asked, turning to face Joanie. "Yeah." Joanie responded silently, rubbing Sean's leather covered thigh. She looked at her handsome fiancé, he looked cute tonight. All kitted out in black leather pants, matching shirt, cowboy boots and customary bandana. She had helped him pick out new clothes, days before, and everything her tried on looked excellent. Sean nodded hearing the response, while rising gave Joanie one last kiss, causing the rest of the group to groan. They loved to show fake dismay for their affection, Sean and Joanie didn't care anyway, and they laughed all negative comments away. "So how are you and Sean?" Amy drunkenly questioned clinging onto Joanie's strong arm as Sean slowly walked away. His back and neck were still bothering him. " Fine, really good." Joanie responded, glad at her answer. Sean was the best thing in here life and couldn't come at a better time for her, just as her personal life was coming together. Sean treated her like a queen, and best of all showed her the most respect anyone had. When they first got together she was apprehensive, as they were such good friends, and in a way felt that a relationship would ruin what they had. Especially if they had a bitter breakup, she would lose another friend. They were always close, In DX they would always hangout and be able to talk to each other about anything. Sean had been let go by the WWE and had been taking a break from wrestling in general. He had spilt from Terry indifferently and moved from Minnesota, to Los Angeles.  
" Joanie is that you" A familiar voice called out from across the gym. Joanie put down the dumbbell, and gazed across in the direction of the voice. To her surprise, she saw Sean Waltman and DDP, standing smiling at her. " Hey" Joanie shouted, running across the mats and greeting both wrestlers with a hug. They were both her to train in the new DOJO and had an idea that Joanie may be there, so decided to surprise her. During the introduction and initial talk, Joanie and Sean warmly smiled at each other and Joanie could feel Sean staring at her sweat soaked breasts. DDP, had to leave shortly after, however the two former DX mates, chatted for a while longer, deciding to meet up the next week for a meal and a workout. At the time, they both did not realize the sexual tension that was building up between them. It was thick, and they both seem ignorant to it. Mainly as they had never thought of each other, but as friends, and in truth didn't want to cross the line. Sean knew how hurt Joanie had been in her past relationship, and just wanted to be there for her, as he had not really been able to at the time. The confidants met a week later in Firehouse restaurant in Venice, on a normal sunny day. Sean had hardly recognized her. He had always thought she was beautiful, yet her appearance had changes. She was smaller, losing some of her muscle tone, she wore less make up, had blonde hair, and her protruding breasts seemed more obvious to him. He was unable to avert his eyes away from her low cut top, and found himself trying to focus on her face instead. Sean also looked different to Joanie, his hair was in a neat ponytail, covered by his black bandanna, he wore a black shirt, tight blue jeans and had sunglasses, but you could still see his eyes. She was unable to take her eyes off his newly shave face. They had not seen each other in nearly a year, and due to her break up with Paul, they had hardly talked. They were uncomfortable, as Sean was really close to Paul. Joanie was outcasted with many wrestlers, as they felt they had to stay on Paul's side. " You look good." Sean began the conversation, taking a long gulp of his lemon ice tea. He found himself becoming nervous. This way strange as he had known Joanie for years, and this was not a date, they were to friends having a bite to eat, nothing more. Yet they both seemed unusually reserved, almost embarrassed, like they were kids again on a date. " Thanks so do you." Joanie shyly responded, feeling exactly the same, and childishly bowing her head. "I saw some of your matches from Japan, you kicked ass." Sean commentated, perking up. " I was ok." Joanie blushed, looking at Sean. Her appearances had been ok. They were good, but she felt she could do better. " You kidding me, you've always handled you own, and you'll kick their but, especially Chono" Sean laughed, thinking of Joanie wrestling one of the best Japanese wrestlers in New Japan. He had always respected her work, especially her amazing strength that only added to her even better personality. " What about you, where you working now?" Joanie asked curious, some one had told her about Sean's realize, a new common practice in WWE. No matter how good the talent, they would let them go if they found them useless. "I'm at NWA: TNA, Jeff's new company." Sean proclaimed, he had been excited to join the new company, and not have the pressures of being in the WWE. He agreed with the company that he needed a break from them as much as they needed a break fro m him. He needed to sort his life out, and was a long way away from doing that. His personal life was in turmoil, he missed his kids and structure of family life. Terry had also really hurt him, more then he could express, he thought he would be with her forever, unfortunately, she found someone new. " That's good." Joanie said, watching the waitress bringing them their meals. She was hungry, and also felt the food may help break the tension a bit. The looks were growing more intense. They were both feeling things that they never had about each other. It was like fireworks went off in their hearts. The whole dinner continued like that, jokes were shared, followed by some serious getting to know each other again conversation. They had already trained earlier in the day, Sean was still amazed by Joanie's presence in the gym and overwhelming power. People still stood back in amazement. She still out lifted him, he never cared, as she always did when they trained in Dx, at least then Road dogg, was the weakest and he had someone to make fun of. The best part of the day for him was to sit back, and watch her tight muscled body move, in her tiny grey tank top and short shorts.  
" Make yourself comfortable." Joanie shouted from the kitchen as Sean walked into the expensive living room. He noticed the large ornaments and baby piano. The walls were lightly colored, with a couple photos of family members scattered across some. After their meal, Joanie had convinced Sean to spend the night at her place, instead of sitting alone in a hotel room, like he had for the last week. " Sweet place." Sean mumbled just loud enough for the returning Joanie to hear, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. She guided Sean to the larger couch, next to the window. They could see the LA landscape, lit up sparingly by the street lamps. " Thanks." Joanie responded to the comment. Her right hand poured them a drink each, while the other held her tired body up. She had been traveling a lot lately with New Japan lately, and this was her first break in along time. "Tired." Sean asked, noticing the tired expression on her face. " A bit. Don't want to go bed yet it's early. Joanie said defiantly. " Joanie its 1 o'clock." Sean answered, amused at her comment. " I can stay up all night." Joanie quickly answered, raising an eyebrow, knowing her comment was bawdy. " Bet you can." Sean responded with his own lewd comment, making them both laugh, at their obvious flirting. " To tell you the truth I just want some one to hold at night you know." Joanie said, returning to a serious tone of conversation. " I know how you feel, ever since I saw Terry and that prick, all I've wanted is some one to hold." Sean agreed, nodding his head, and placing his head against the back of the seat. " Your telling me you haven't been with anyone since you left Minnesota?" Joanie asked puzzled, and convinced Sean was lying to gain sympathy. " Yep. No one. You must have you Playboy model, you must always have men up here. Sean said winking at her, and gulping his drink close to his mouth, deep down hoping she really didn't. " You'd think that. But no, I'm to damn busy. Plus I think I scare them away." Joanie joked, hitting Sean in the arm, to wake him up. He was tired, as they had a long training session, and he was partying the nigh before. "You wanna go to bed?" Joanie asked, provoking Sean to smile broadly at her, realizing what she said she hit him again swiftly in the stomach. " Sure" Sean chortled, placing his glass back on the oak table and raising to his feet, waiting for Joanie to join him in the journey. He watched her raise slowly off the coach, her body was still tight form the training form earlier. Joanie steered Sean up the small stairway and in front of the spare room. Joanie always had a bed made up in case a friend d wanted to stay. " Thank you for a great day." Sean thanked Joanie kissing her hand and smiling again. He had not smiled so much in a long time. Joanie just, made him feel happy. " Its fine, we can go and get breakfast tomorrow. Joanie said, twirling her sort long hair around her little finger. She stood with one hand on her hip and her neck cocked to the side. She felt completely comfortable around Sean, within their day together, they had opened up to each to her, and talked through some problems. The only other person he had open to like this was Terry. " Night then. Sean said breaking the silence, and looking at his feet. He didn't know what to do next, his instincts said to jump her right there, but he didn't want to move to fast or in a direction that Joanie didn't want to do. "Night." Joanie responded, pulling Sean into a small hug, she to do did not want to either, she to had thoughts of initiating a kiss, but thought better of it, Sean was fragile and just getting over a divorce. Also the thought of ruining their friendship, featured heavily on her mind, they were great friends, and since her last break up, herself esteem had broken down. " Night." Sean repeated his earlier statement, trying his hardest to let go of her. He wanted to go, but the hug was so warm and he needed to hold someone. Joanie was the perfect candidate, she was the right size, and he didn't mind looking at her beautiful body. His hands stayed tightly gripped, just above her butt and on her lower back region. He could feel her warm skin through the cotton top she was wearing. His eyes were closed treasuring the moment that he did not want to finish. It was magical, within one day together, both discovered even more feelings towards each other. Sean felt butterflies in his stomach when Joanie looked at him with her amazing smile, he felt embarrassed, as they talked, nearly uncomfortable. Hew wanted to act on his sexual instincts.  
"Night." Joanie responded for the second time, sharing Sean's unwillingness to leave, she had her arms wrapped round his fragile neck. His long curly hair, tickled her arm. She rested her tired head on his strong shoulder, and stared at the wall in front. Thinking about how fast their relationship had developed. She had never though she would ever feel this way about Sean, especially as she had not seen him for so long. It was like a miracle that they reentered each other's lives. Taking the first step to leave, Joanie slowly raised her head for the safe haven of Sean's shoulder and stood staring at Sean. They shared a look of complete passion, they both knew what they wanted and knew how to achieve it. Sean kept hold of Joanie's back and eased her closer, ever so slightly. When she was here, he moved his hand softly to her waist. Joanie smiled, as he advanced closer and started a red got kiss. This had been the result of a day full of subtle flirting and passion filled looks. Their union was finally met. Their bodies responded top each other accordingly. Sean affectionately held Joanies head up to his, while he gently stroke her tin waist. He might have been intimating in the ring, but when he wanted to he could be gentle. As a first kiss, this was pretty special, the kiss lasted several minutes, with them but, stopping for a second and smiling. " Night Sean." Joanie teased, breaking the kiss, and strolling the down the hall, still staring attentively at him. Her body looked the even more welcoming then it did before, so Sean took the invite, and stalked the beauty into the room. Slamming the door behind them both, he lunged at his new love, showering her neck with simple kisses, lifting the hair out of the way, he made sure every part of her neck was covered. After their interval day and unexpected kiss, they slept together, holding each other in a strong embrace. Joanie lay with her head on Sean's chest, she felt the most protected she ever had in those arms. She finally had a man in her life that she felt respected her opinions, lifestyle and general person. He didn't care about the ignorant comments that were directed frequently at her. Most of all, Sean was impressed by her strength to just shrug off the comments and have the ability to just laugh them off, something he had never really been able to do.  
" Here you go babe." Sean greeted Joanie, holding their drinks in his hands, and swiftly resuming his rightful place next to his girl. He instantly took a firm grasp of Joanie's hand and held it on the table, not afraid who saw their strong bond. He was glad they got together. She was an amazing woman. " Thank you." Joanie whispered into Sean's ear and kissing his cheek. Amy once again raised her eyes at the blissfully happy couple. They both laughed to each other and were glad they were not as lonely as Amy, or bitter, she hated anyone who was happy. Joanie was sure Amy only hung round with them, as she had no one else. The day they met, Amy just sat at the same table, and stared scared at her. Joanie figure she must be a dumbfounded fan, who was star struck. Turns out she was to drunk to realize where she was. The next night, Amy invited herself to Rico's table again, Joanie never had the heart to turn her away. " I just wanna.. Rock you.. All night long." Eve and Alicia Keys vocals filled the club. When the first note vibrated on the speaker, Joanie was ready and already pulling Sean to the full dance floor. Joanie loved to dance, especially now as she had a partner to drag up with her. " Joanie." Sean complained, slowing down their trek to the floor. He was not as excited to dance, as he always felt stupid, no matter who was s there he felt everyone was ripping him. "Come on baby one song." Joanie pleaded, pulling Sean to face her and giving him an innocent look. How could he resist that? She looked to good to resist. Black leather tight mini skirt, knee high boots and a black halter-top. He licked his lips just thinking about her superior appearance. " Ok." Sean agreed, directing them two steps closer to the dance floor. Even though the song was quite fast, the in love couple stayed nose to nose, with their arms tightly holding each other. They entered their own little world, not even noticing the other people dancing around them. Just staring into each other's eyes, and grinding their bodies in time with hip hop beats. No one could disturb their dance, they were in a deep trance. Occasionally, kissing each other gently, and a slight rub on the face. Sean continually told Joanie that he loved her as usual, that resulted in another kiss. The groups on the table were used to this site, and usually left when they got a bit carried away and ignored them.  
" You've tired me out baby." Sean laughed, catching his breath. After all had happened during the day, all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, with Joanie in his arms. " Wait until later then." Joanie smiled back, tapping his butt and taking hold of his hand. She loved being fervent and knew this would prompt Sean to suggest they leave soon. She didn't really feel like partying either, Sean's divorce had taken a lot out of both of them. She was drained from worrying about Sean's mental health and was worried he would have another breakdown and turn to drugs again. Something that would not be good, Sean had tried to stay way from them, but during times of high tension, he always returned to them. This time though, he had promised himself and Joanie for that matter, he would try and stay away from them, as long as he had her undying support. " Sean, Joanie is that you?" A squeal called out from the crowd, alerting Joanie to see someone she didn't really want to see. " Hi Steph." Sean said surprised to see the youngest McMahon with a drink in her hand and wearing the smallest mini skirt he had ever seen, she was slightly drunk and nearly stumbling over. Her right arm held her up against a post. " Hi Joanie." Steph laughed under her breath. Joanie had not talked to her in over two years, and had no respect for the girl. She knew she fancied Paul when they were together, and knew deep down that Paul also like d the more beautiful Stephanie, in the end she had no power into changing their feelings. "Hi." Joanie greeted the younger woman, tensely. Sean could feel the tension and timidly squeezed his girl's hand, trying to calm the situation. The two women stood staring butterfly at each other, not taking their eyes off each other. They both had misguided feelings over each other mainly due to experiences and rumors. " Steph there you are." Another familiar gruff voice called out, followed by an overly muscular arm reaching for Stephs skinny arm. He immediately stood dumbfounded staring at Joanie. He had nothing to say. "Hi Paul." Sean greeted his long time friend with a handshake. Paul just stood there, holding his water bottle. His eyes ere bug-eyed and his mouth stayed wide open. He never expected to see Joanie, especially when she was this hot. He had treated her badly and hadn't talked in other two years. He never did explain why he did when he did. In a way he felt guilty for jilting Joanie like that, however his feelings for Steph were stronger then his feelings for Joanie.  
Joanie on the other hand had mixed emotions. She felt like slapping the hell out of his smug face. She had been treated like dirt and then outcasted. While he played happy families with his new girlfriend and the McMahon's. She was happy to get her release as her last weeks had become unbearable. Steph and Paul made an effort to avoid her and got Shane top tell her about her storylines. It also made several mutual friends like Sean very uncomfortable and didn't now where to show loyalty. Many sided with Paul, due to his newfound power that was on loan form Steph. " Nice to see you Paul." Joanie lied, gritting her teeth and nervously twirling her hair around her little finger. She couldn't even bear to look him in the eye. She become bitter as she though about the way he treated her in the last weeks in their relationship and compared it to the ten months she had spent with Sean. She felt that Paul would be the man she would marry, but know knew that Sean was her soul mate and the one for her. Her relationship with Paul made her grew as a woman and helped her realize what she really wanted in life. Marriage and a family, something she thought Paul was afraid to commit to. But was later proved wrong when she found out that Paul had actually proposed to Steph on Valentines day. It must have been her. He must have had reservations of his own ability to stay faithful to Joanie. "Good to see you too." Paul said winking at Joanie, to try and ease her. Paul had taken hold of Steph's wait and she had fallen a sleep. He seemed embarrassed by his girls stupid behavior and uncomfortable about Joanie. " I should be getting her back to the hotel." Paul said breaking the silence and breaking the stare Joanie had fixated on him. Unable to take it any more, he quickly escaped through the crowd, holding Steph gently on his broad shoulder.  
"You ok?" Sean asked standing over Joanie and holding her hand at her own stomach. "Well, I always enjoyed watching him squirm." Joanie said making light of the situation. It was the only way for her to ignore the actual pain she was feeling. Paul's reappearance had brought her down to a low, the mere sight of his condescending face made her bitter again and couldn't act as if she like him anymore. Their once solid friendship was in tatters, there was no trust, or even common interest even more. Sean chose to leave the touchy subject, as he knew how upset Joanie would get. "You wanna dance again?" Sean suggested raising an eyebrow and facing her towards the dance floor. "Sure baby, Sean I love you." Joanie said leading him to the dance floor. " Love you too." Sean whispered, kissing her ear and smiling. All they needed with each other and he was determined to make sure Paul would no longer ruin her life. 


	2. Chapter3: Surprises

Ring, Ring, Ring Ring. " I'm coming, hold your horses." A tired, grouchy Sean shouted, sitting up in the bed and reaching for his mobile. "Hey man." Kevin greeted his friend, cheerily. "Hey Kev, how you?" Sean asked, scratching his head and sitting back on the headboard. Joanie's favorite blue lacy bra fell on his head. It even smelled of Joanie, Chanel perfume. " Fine man, I'm finally back." Kevin exactly declared. He had finally returned to the WWE, after a quad injury. He returned by attacking Paul and demanding a title shot. Kevin was pumped and so was the rest of the arena. " I know I saw, that was some crazy shit." Sean shared the excitement. He had always stayed close to Kevin, he was always like a big bother, and Kevin was one of the first people that were happy about him and Joanie. He was a true friend. " How's Joanie." Kevin asked, opening an ice cold Cornana. " Fine, beautiful as ever." Sean gushed, remembering the site from the night before. Joanie standing in black silky underwear and four inch heals. " Listen man I can't talk long, Vince really wants to see you and Joanie for a meeting, he wants to bring you back kid." Kevin said excited. " Joanie too." Sean was surprised. Vince knew about the tension between Joanie, his daughter and Paul. It was a surprise, but probably only a compromise to get him to talk." "Yeah, he heard about here kicking Chono's ass and everyone else's in Japan." Kevin assured his friend. " I'll ask her man." Sean said, not really sure what Joanie would say. They had never really talked about returning to the WWE. They seemed to talk about everything else, but that wasn't really important for them. " They'll fly you up to Connecticut. Is it a go?" Kevin continued trying to sell it to Sean. " Can I call you later, I need to talk to Joanie first." Sean assured Kevin. " Sure man." "Where you wrestling tonight?" "New York." "Have a good one man." Sean laughed. "Later kid." Kevin said hanging up the phone. Still tired, Sean wiped his eyes clean of sleep and looked across at the room to the clock, 1oclock. The mid day sun was beaming through the uncovered window. It was a really hot day and Sean was sweating. Kicking the cover away, he tied up his greasy hair and ventured downstairs, to find Joanie lying with her back to him.  
" Hey." Sean whispered creeping behind her and lying beside her on the comfortable sofa. "Still feeling ill?" " Hmmm. I've got sick three times today." Joanie grumble, clenching her turning stomach. " You get the appointment with the doctors today?" Sean asked concerned. " Yeah. Stop worrying we have three hours to go. Have a nice sleep?" Joanie questioned, holding on to his hand. "Maybe, why didn't you wake me?" He answered, rubbing her thigh. " You looked to cute."Joanie laughed, turning her head to kiss her boyfriend. They kissed gently, as Joanie was still feeling fragile. " You want some water?" Sean said, walking to the open kitchen, the sunbeam shone through the skylight and shone directly on top of the fridge. " Sure." Joanie requested, closing her eyes. Sean had been growing really worried about her health, for the last three weeks she had been ill and been unable to train or work out. He had been telling her to book an appointment for days and finally the day before she stubbornly agreed. "Hurry up with my water." Joanie joked sitting on the sofa and throwing a pillow, which missed by a mile. " Hold on woman, I can't keep up with you." Sean shouted back, returning the pillow. " I know that honey." Joanie responded quickly and sharply. "Hey you wanna relax in the hot tub?" Sean suggested returning with two glasses of water. "Do I have any choice?" Joanie said, joining Sean and strolling to the balcony. Sean wanted to make Joanie relax, and he knew she lived sitting in the hot tub. They had enjoyed many quiet nights relaxed in the hot tub  
"Miss Laurer" A small nurses gently called. It was Joanie's turn and she was nervous. Sean gladly took hold of Joanie's shaking hand and led her into he cold blue doctors room. "Joanie I the result from your urine test." The doctor confirmed. Joanie had taken a quick test and then asked to wait for an agonizing hour. Sean offered to get her food or drink and unfortunately Joanie bit his head off and they sat in silence for the rest of the time. "Well I should say congratulations.." The doctor delayed no longer, causing Sean and Joanie to look at each other in amazement. "Pardon." Joanie asked the doctor to repeat her self, unable to really understand what was happening. " Joanie your pregnant." The doctor smiled at the amazed couple. " Are you sure?" Joanie asked, looking puzzled at the doctor for the revelation, her and Sean had never planned this, but this was a welcome surprise. "I'm sure Joanie, I need you to book a scan. Congratulations Mr. Waltman. I'll be back in a minute." The doctor said, leaving the room for the couple to talk. " Sean." Joanie turned to Sean, smiling happily. She was worried by his unusual quietness. When Sean had something to say he would not be afraid to voice his opinion. Sean turned slowly moving his chair closer to Joanie. He reached for her face and gently pulled her in for a sweet, kiss. " Joanie this is so great baby." Sean finally exclaimed, staring at Joanie's stomach, she wasn't even showing yet. Hours earlier he though his bride to be had a stomach disease, now this news was alt better. A baby was magical news. It would bring them closer, and proclaim to the world their true love for each other. " How do you feel about it?" Sean interrogated Joanie, holding her hand a kissing it. "Good. Sean this is great." Joanie claimed after thinking for a while. She had never expected the news but was also secretly hoping she was preganant. As she was late for her period and felt ill. Just like her sister had when she was pregnant. Sean was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and have babies with. She was finally commodious in a very stable loving relationship, the time was right. " We're having a baby." Joanie happily rejoiced, extracting Sean into a hug. She had never felt so delighted in her life. " I've booked you in for a scan later this week." Doctor Greenwood returned, holding a slip. " Thank you doctor." Sean smiled, taking the slip and carefully folding it into his jacket. The blissful couple exited the doctor's room in a far more joyous manner, their frowns were replaced by ponderous smiles. They stayed this way as they walked the short distance back to their car and even on the car ride. No one could diminish their current happy mood, their family was now complete.  
"Will you sit down."? Sean damned, throwing the car keys on the table and pointing to the bedroom. " Sean I need a drink." Joanie complained walking to the kitchen. "No go, I need to talk to you." Sean demanded again not taking no for an answer. " Serious?" Joanie said walking to the stairs. " Yeah, go on." Sean said leaving to the kitchen. Joanie listened to Sean and finally took a gentle promenade to their bedroom. She stopped at the first picture on the wall. It was of her and Sean on their engagement celebration in Las Vegas. They had a great time, after celebrating their friends wedding and partying, they excused themselves to their hotel room, were they enjoyed some serious bonding. Over the whole weekend, they only had about fours hours sleep, due to this fun bonding. Joanie advanced to the bedside and examined the picture of her, Jesse, Katilyn and Sean, it was taken during a day out to the beach. They all stayed huddled up on a towel, after Jesse buried Sean fully in the sand. It was a really fun day, which she got to know their little personalities and found out first hand how much Jesse was like Sean and how sweet Katilyn was. Katilyn immediately took to Joanie, enjoying several girl shopping trips and hair styling days. It took a bit longer for Jesses to welcome Joanie, as he felt deep down his parents may reunite. Man to man conversation with Sean, Jesse, finally started to get along with Joanie. He is amazed how strong Joanie really is and that she could leave him with ease with one hand. " You feeling ok?" Sean asked, entering the room placidly, carrying a tray of drinks and crackers. " Fine, just looking at some pictures. What did you want to talk about?" Joanie commented, remembering the serious tone that Sean had when he mentioned it. " Come and lay with me honey." Sean mentioned for Joanie to join him on the bed. He wrapped his secure arm around Joanie's fatigued body " So." Joanie asked impatient to get Sean to open up again. " Lets lie here for a while." Sean depressed, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. " Sean come on, did Kevin phone you back. He phoned earlier but I told him you was a sleep." Joanie remarked, Sean never knew Kevin had talked to Joanie. " Yeah. That's whats on my mind. Just listen ok. I know how uncomfortable you was seeing Paul a couple months ago, so when he said about me rejoining the federation. I was like kind of whoa. But then he said Vince wants you too. He wants us to meet him in Titan towers." Sean blurted out. " Wow he really wants us both." Joanie like Sean was surprised that Vince wanted her too, " But now I'm dubious as your pregnant and I don't want to leave you or the baby and ruin it like I nearly did with the kids and did with Terry." Sean voiced his worries. His eyes become downcast and truly felt like he let his kids down. " You never ruined it with them and you won't ruin it with us." Joanie replied, rubbing her swelling stomach and turning to face him, She rubbed his disconsolate face, he had his problems in the past but was always there for them when he could be. " I want to be there for you. Both of you, I messed up to much before, I can't ruin this." Sean pleaded, nearly reducing himself to tears. " You will be. I understand honey, maybe we should go to the meeting, just to see what they have planned." Joanie reasoned, rubbing his face furtherer. " You are so amazing. You want to go." Sean said, finally smiling. "I f you do, I'll do what ever you do." She answered, rubbing his chest and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. "Ok, we'll go, but if I mess up, I'm sorry." Sean pleaded again, knowing his shortcomings. " Me and your kids will be there to support you. All the way. No matter what." Joanie claimed, showing Sean her full support. She loved him and was committed to him. Especially now. " I'll call Kevin later. Come on lets lie down and rest." Sean said, shuffling up to the headboard and letting Joanie rest her head on his chest. He quickly entwined their hands together and held her tight. She was amazing, forgetting her own feelings, to help him get a job. They were fully together now. He needed her support, as when he left, he had become a pain in the ass. Not getting on with the creative team, over wrestlers and at time Vince. His life was in turmoil at the time and unfortunately his career had to suffer. He needed time to sort his life out and now after a year, he had changed, mainly because of Joanie's calming influence. She offered a sense of real stability to his life and would often diffuse his wild temper. No matter the situation, Joanie would be there to calm him down and offer a cool headed perspective. Even with the kids she would listen first, and then either shout or reason with them .She was so soft- spoken and the complete opposite to Sean in that respect.  
With Joanie soundly a sleep, Sean timidly rested Joanie's head on the pillow and softly escaped the room. He laughed to himself as he reminisced about the whole day especially seeing Joanie's elegant face light up when they were told the news. She looked completely radiant. Sean sat on the balcony and gazed at LA. It was a pretty view, the sun was still beaming on the hills and the sky was still a deep shade of blue. He discreetly reached for his bag and took out a brown envelope. He smiled at the envelope as it had important papers in it that he was going to surprise Joanie with later. The sun was just starting to disappear into the darkening sun, but there was still enough light to see around him. The couple usually went out to meet everybody, Joanie was to tired and Sean wanted to stay in anyway. " Sean honey, where are you?" Joanie shouted, searching the empty living room. "Out here baby." Sean said altering the fatigued woman. She sluggishly made her way to the serene balcony, and sat straight on Sean's lap. Her eyes were overly tired, and body felt even more tired. She laid her tired head on Sean's steady shoulder. She felt lonely upstairs without Sean beside her. " I was lonely with out you up there, your not changing your mind about the baby are you?" Joanie cautiously asked, the news had been a surprise and with time to think Sean could of changed is mind. " No. I'm happy, no delighted about our baby. I was just thinking. I got some more news." Sean whispered, smiling. He was talking about the news that was contained in his envelope. "Ok tell me then." Joanie impatiently giggled. " You look for yourself." Sean beamed, sitting Joanie up and handing her the thick brown envelope. Joanie excitedly grabbed the envelope and obtained the contents. Her face lit up as she realized what was actually on the letter. " That's why I was late, we were fine tuning the details and I had to wait for Terry to sign." Sean cried, hugging Joanie tighter to him. " Baby this is so good." Joanie said, looking briefly at his fiancé. " So we better start organizing our wedding then." Sean exclaimed, smiling even more and fighting to keep the tears from leaving his eyes. " We can get married." Joanie repeated, astonished at her words, they had been waiting for months to take the next step in their relationship This one single piece of paper held great importance and great significance for the rest of their lives. " Soon we will have our own little family." Sean confirmed, rubbing Joanie's stomach and then kissing her fore head meekly. " I'll start the arrangements tomorrow." Joanie said already planning her dream dress and place to hold the ceremony. This was her world and Sean wanted everything to be perfect for her. 


	3. Chapter 4:The meeting

" Nervous yet?" Sean asked, guiding Joanie into the elevator. They were in Titan Towers, after a very long flight. Joanie was tired, and very timorous about the meeting. She mainly agreed to go as support for Sean and didn't expect to be offered a new contract. " No stop ribbing me already." Joanie complained, she had no time for Sean's gentle mockery. She had been getting sick all morning and didn't rally want to be there, especially to meet with Vince. " Here we are." They both timidly walked into Vince's vast office. Joanie was just as nervous as she was when she first visited Vince. This time, both of them had a lot of problems to work through, and would probably have heat with certain intervals. " Sean, Joanie, please come in." JR warmly invited them into the office. He still wore the customary hay and was the only executive that smiled back at them. " Sean, Joanie." Vince greeted them, looking over his glasses and across his black desk. Mountains of paper and merchandise covered the desk, making it hard to actually see Vince's face. "Nice to see you Vince." Sean spoke up, shaking his hand before taking his seat next to an almost shaking Joanie. It was like she turned into an intimidated little girl again, afraid of the big adult. "How are you both?" Vince questioned, placing the paper down and looking them in the face. " Good." Sean smiled, touching Joanie's swelling stomach underneath the table. "I'm four and a half months pregnant." Joanie declared, catching the two men in surprise. " Congratulations." Jr smiled, shaking both of their hands. " That's great." Vince said quietly, like he never really meant it. He probably realized about lost money or plans he could not use.  
"Kevin told me you had some new ideas." Sean changed the subject as the fragile conversation had already come to a stand still. " Yes I do. With Kevin back, I feel we could use you back in the storyline with. Ah Paul, Stephanie." His daughter and future son in law interrupted Vince in mid sentence. They both smiled kinkily at Vice as they sat next to each other across form Sean and Joanie. No second-guesses to why they were late, and Paul looked slightly tired. " I was just about to tell Sean about the plans." Vince repeated, filing his daughter in with the conversation, as she probably had put some input into the idea. " Good." Stephanie said, still staring at the unusually quiet Joanie. She was surprised to see Joanie not wearing any make up. They were still tension between the girls as they were still to talk through their problems. " Let me carry on. Sean I was thinking about teaming you with Kevin again, in the storyline with Paul. Then you go on to feud with Paul's relevant partner Rob Van Dam." Vince tried to sell the story. Kevin had a storied past together, and it was only natural for him to return tagging with him. The rest of the plan came as a shock, Rob was one of the best wrestlers in the federation. Sean was honored to be offered something like this. Paul could see the animated look on his face, already planning some moves they could use in their matches.  
" Have you told Joanie about her story?" Stephanie asked, tapping her dads shoulder. " There has to be a change of plans." Jr interrupted, taking a chug of water. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion or interrupt the Princess. " Joanie your not having second thoughts are you?" Paul exclaimed, looking worried. "No she s pregnant." Sean uttered, giving Paul a warm smile. He didn't really want to tell him now, but he had no choice. " That's a so cool guy." Paul exclaimed, jumping across the table to hug Sean and to shake Joanie's hand. Stephanie on the other hand sat quietly, with a surprise look on her face. Almost a jealous look, she was always jealous about Joanie. Anything she had, Stephanie wanted. " Well, we can just delay the plans." Stephanie mumbled, rustling the papers she had in front of her. " Steph, I'll have a baby, I won't be able to come back for a while. "Let me just run the plan by you, you may be able to do it up to the birth. Ok you will be on Smack down. We are moving Victoria to the brand and want you to act as and advisor to her and then you turn on her." Stephanie quickly scanned though her notes. " Wait a minute isn't Sean going to be in the Raw brand?" Joanie questioned. Knowing that Stephanie probably meant to split them up. " Yes, but then you could meet up in the future." Stephanie justified her proposal. "She's four months pregnant, I can't let her travel by herself, why can't she just be my valet." Sean suggested, standing up for his woman. He didn't want to have to do this, leaving his beautiful bride to be when she needed him the most. " Its not to mix business with pleasure." Vince fiercely commented, making an end to that suggestion. " Are you happy about your storyline?" Paul asked, directing the comment at Sean. " It sounds pretty cool." Sean nodded. He suddenly felt Joanies tight grip leave his hand, sensing she was upset, he shifted his position further away from her. " Ok, I'll set up another meeting with you, the next time were in California." Jr said, writing a note to himself. " Sure, thank you for your time. Nice to see you guys again." Sean smiled, following Joanie to the door. " Do you guys need a ride?" Paul asked, showing his rental keys. " No we got our car down stairs." Joanie answered, waving at them and walking out.  
" Are you going to talk to me?" Sean shouted, entering their cold hotel room. The car ride had been silent, Joanie even turned the radio station when he tried to find a station. " Sean I'm tired, I need to rest." Joanie said matter of factually, flopping to the dense bed. She turned her back to him. This only angered Sean, he was having a bad day too but he wanted to talk it to. " Joanie, Joanie." He shouted, running to the other side of the bed, and shaking her arm. " Sean, not so hard." Joanie complained, squirming form his tight clinch on her arm. " Will you talk to me? Talk." He shouted again, unable to keep his temper under check. " What do you want to now." She calmly whispered, sitting up beside him and looking down at her feet. "How are you feeling?" Sean asked, knowing she had been affected by Stephanie's frosty reaction. " Why do they want to split us up?" She cried winging her feet off the floor. That is exactly what they did with her and Paul and they broke up. Deep down she felt the same would happen. "I don't know, I think its just steph being difficult. I'm not comfortable with you working though you need to rest. I know how carried away you get when you start to work." He reasoned citing why he had silenced during the meeting. She was pregnant, and the overall tension would not be good for her. " I liked your idea for me being your valet. We could wear matching thongs and fishnets." She joked, causing Sean to smile. " That was a good idea. X-Pac and Chyna." He said, pulling her on to his lap and rubbing her shoulder clears of hair. " I saw that look on your face when they told you about your angle." She claimed, entwining their hands together. " What look?" Sean had no idea what she was talking about. " The look you get when you hear about wrestling and you get excited." Jean responded, knowing she was right, Sean simply laughed. He was excited and deep down missed wrestling full time. It had been such a big part of his life for a longtime but this time he was unwilling to compromise his newfound happy life. " I was but I want you to come too." Sean whined, kissing Joanies cheek. " What the baby too?" Joanie laughed, half joking as the thought had actually come to her mind. " Yeah. Imagine me, you, Sean junior." "Sean junior. How do you know it will be a boy?" Joanie asked placing his soft hand on her growing stomach. "I do. HA" He said, winking at her stomach, as if the baby could see him. Once in a while Sean would let his guard down and show a kooky flaw, to act weird. Joanie loved it when he did, as most of the time he was tense. " Sean what about all the tension though?" Joanie become serious. During the meeting there had been a lot of tension, that they both did no leave. With out it being talked about it would also probably escalate. KNOCK, KNOCK. The loud noise startled them both, they had just become comfortable and finally calm. Joanie reluctantly rose from her seat and swing open the cheaply made door. Her face light up as she saw the vaster.  
" Hey babe." The tall man greeted her, carrying a small bag with him. His long hair was tied back and covered by a dirty cap. " Hi Kev." Joanie laughed, allowing him to enter. Suddenly Sean bolted from the seat and strongly hugged his friend. Kevin had always been there and Sean was glad to see him as he had not seen him in so long. "I thought I'd surprise you guys, I didn't interrupt did I?" Kevin commented, hitting Sean in the ribs and raising his eyebrow to Joanie. " Nah man just talking." Sean laughed, holding on to his girlfriend's hand. " Am I missing something? Why you guys giggling like two kids?" Kevin had noticed their affectionate behavior. Sean looked goofily happy, and kept smiling at Joanie. "You didn't tell him?" Joanie said puzzled that Sean had not let the news been known to Kevin, despite how close they were, they had talked to each other three days before. " He's messing with you. I have a right to be happy." Sean claimed. He did, he had been happy for over two weeks. " We were just going to sit here?" Kevin laughed, hanging onto Sean's arm, making a link and guiding them to the bed.  
"You sure?" Sean repeated concerned about Joanie. " Yeah. Kevin get him out of her." Joanie gently pushed Sean out the door way and into the drafty corridor. " Baby, if you need me, call my cell." Sean continued his worrying, showing her his mobile in his pocket. "Sean we're only downstairs. You want us to bring you something up?" Kevin said winking at Joanie and leading Sean away. "Surprise me." Joanie joked, blowing a kiss to them both and re entering the room, to sleep and shower in peace. "Kid I never seen you so happy before." Kevin commented, pressing the down button on the elevator. Sean had told him how happy he really was, nut didn't realize how well he looked to. Finally completely clean and stress free. Joanie had seemed to calm his sometimes-aggressive behavior down. "I've never been this happy before Kev. My life is finally together." Sean confirmed his happiness again. Kevin had been there through all of the troubles of Sean's first marriage and knew first hand how heartbroken he was when it finally broke up. He remembered Sean's initial phone call of when Joanie and him got together, Sean was so excited and upbeat. He seemed to be less depressed. Now with the baby and marriage on the way, he had reason to look forward to life. "Have you thought anymore about the weeding?" Kevin was curious. Sean had mentioned it weeks before, still unsure himself what the finer details where. " We can't really decide. Joanie wants it to be perfect." Sean said, leaving the left and waiting for Kevin. His surgically repaired leg was still sore and stiff. "Why don't you go to Vegas man? You can go tomorrow, or anytime. It can still be perfect there." Kevin cleverly suggested. Sean had already thought of this and really like the idea. Kevin always comes up with the good ideas. " That is so cool, I can collect the kids, get Joanie's sister.." Sean began to think and plot the day. "Hmmm." Kevin interrupted as they walked into a crowded bar as a baseball game was on. "You wanna be best man?" Sean asked, picking the closest table. " Sure, you are inviting Scotty?" "Of course man. That is such a good idea I can surprise her." Sean continued, smiling to himself. " Your something else kid. Within a year you have changed so much. Its cool." Kevin praised his younger friend. Smiling happily at him and staring at him. Even his appearance had changed. He had gained a little rate, and he even dressed a little better. He worked out more with Joanie, and over time developed a tighter body too. " I think I've finally grown up man. You haven't changed." Sean laughed, seeing the bar man already bringing them their drinks. Sean looked at him startled. " I phoned our order down when you was rolling around with you old lady." Kevin smirked, taking a long sip of his ice-cold beer. Stretching his far- reaching legs out, he rested them in a free stool. " You like Vince's ideas?" " Their good." Sean nodded in agreement, not showing how excited her really was. " I recommend we team up again kid." " Joanie wasn't happy though, she never talked to me on the whole way here." Sean said raising his drink to his mouth and taking a big gulp. " They just wanted to have her work with Victoria, let her gain more experience." " Oh its not Victoria, she has no problems with that, she s sure Steph has something against her." Sean made them both laugh, even though, they both partially agreed with the idea. Step was still touchy about Joanie and became childish in her presence. "It was her being on Smack down and me on Raw, it would just cause problems. She's afraid we will break up just like her and Paul did." Sean admitted, looking down into his class. Paul was his friend, but he still felt bitter about how he treated Joanie. "Why don't you guys come to a show, and sort through some more problems, after the weeding." Kevin recommended. Joanie had not been at a show for years and neither had visited since they had left. They could take the criticism and gossip, but were affair of diving peoples loyalties. " I'll talk it though with Joanie."  
  
"See you later man. Joanie look after him." Kevin waved, grabbing hold of his bag and toward the door. "I had a good time tonight Kev. Oh yeah thanks for the clothes." " Its fine man, my pleasure, you sure I can't sleep with you guys?" Kevin joked, looking back at Joanie, who was lying in the bed. " Nah Joanie needs all the room." Sean quickly snapped, shaking his friends hand. "Night kid. Night babe. Talk to you soon man." Kevin smiled exiting the room and onto his car to drive to Boston. " You a sleep sweetie?" Sean shouted, turning the bathroom light off and turning to see Joanie wrapped up tight in the bed. " No. Will you get in here Waltman." Joanie demanded pointing her finger at him. " Will you let me get ready first woman?" Sean joked, gripping his belt and slinging it to the floor. He quickly rid of his begrimed cream shirt and tight jeans. Only wearing his boxer shorts, he crawled onto the bed and underneath the thin sheets. "You miss me then?" Sean asked, lifting up Joanies head and resting it on his shoulder. "No I was resting, did you have a good time with Kevin?" She questioned, stroking his bare chest and leaving one hand resting on his abs. " Yeah we talked. About some things." Sean said. " You are like an old woman you to. You talk more then me and Kathy." Joanie chortled, raising her head to see his provoked expression on his face. Sean simply tapped her butt, playfully. " Ssshh. I need to sleep." Sean said closing his eyes and laying back. " You kept me up to three o'clock last night, I wanna talk honey." Joanie complained, striking his chest and pulling the pillow form underneath him. " What do you want to talk about?" Sean sighed, snatching the pillow again and playing it back in its position. " Maybe our impending marriage or birth of our baby." Joanie sarcastically exclaimed rubbing her stomach. " In the morning." Sean said ignoring her pleas to talk and turning to his side. " Sean its only nine o'clock, I'm having a shower." Joanie further complained, slowly rains in the bed, exposing her barely covered body. Opening his eyes again to see Joanie moving slowly into the bathroom. Hearing the shower water staring he rose off the bed, and entered the already steamy bathroom. Surprising his pregnant beauty, he carefully placed a compassionate hand on her waist. " Want some company?" Sean asked, placing his head on her shoulder to watch her strip of her shorts. " If you promise not to fall a sleep." Joanie chuckled wincing from his grip, to pull her vest overhead. "Ok." Sean promised, staring at her protruding breasts, welcoming him to hold them in his hands. " Ok." Joanie agreed, turning to kiss her handsome beau. Reaching for his shoulder she extracted him slowly towards the shower, waited fro him to strip of his boxers, and then pulling him over the step into he wide shower. " You must be feeling better." Sean remarked, reaching for the washcloth and bringing it to her shoulder. Rubbing it slowly and moving down to her tender stomach. He wanted to look after her now, and was finding it really hard to not tell her of his plans to surprise her about the wedding. He was staying quiet, so the surprise would not be uncovered. 


End file.
